In the production of individual LEDs and lighting modules (compact light sources) wire bonding and soldering, or mounting chips with conductive glue, are predominantly used as technologies for electrical contact between a chip and a substrate. In this way, insertable components as well as LED arrays for lighting modules are produced. The customary assembly process is as follows:                die bonding: placing of the chip(s) in a filled conductive glue (gluing) and hardening of the glue or        mounting of the chip with the aid of a solder under temperature and possibly pressure (soldering/alloying),        wire bond: electrical connection of the chip by wire contact,        encapsulation of the chip with transparent material (epoxy, silicone, acrylate, polyurethane, and other polymers) by casting or injection technology,        producing individual parts by sawing, water-jet cutting, or laser separation.        